Known actuator devices include a support portion, a movable portion with a coil thereon, a magnetic field generating portion is configured to let a magnetic field be exerted on the coil, and torsion bar portions on which wiring connected to the coil is disposed and that couple the movable portion to the support portion so as to be swingable (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). The torsion bar portions are of a meandering shape including a plurality of straight sections and a plurality of turnover sections. The plurality of straight sections extends in a first direction along a swing axis of the torsion bar portions and is juxtaposed in a second direction intersecting with the first direction. The plurality of turnover sections alternately couples two ends of the plurality of straight sections.